


Yesterday

by fallingfordreams



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dan-centric, Happy Ending, I'm calling Sean 'Jack' for clarity don't kill me, M/M, Mental Powers, Mutated Animals, Nuclear Apocalypse AU, futuristic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingfordreams/pseuds/fallingfordreams
Summary: In the year 2050, a nuclear war broke out over the world, causing the survivors to flee into space. 200 years later, the people have created a thriving community. But this community has no room for criminals, as many find out.(I really hope it is better than I made it sound lol)





	1. Chapter 1

Dan lets out a groan, his eyes opening. Where the hell was he?

He sits up, his back resting against the cold metal wall behind him. As he goes to rub his eyes, he realizes that his hands were restrained behind his back. His eyes dart around the room, and he notices several other people sleeping on cots. 

He has seen this room before, briefly. He thinks it must be the holding cell for those accused of a crime. But on this ship, those accused are generally found guilty.

And when you're floating in space, there's no room for criminals. The penalty for all crimes is death. 

It is then when he remembers the events of the previous night. 

~~~~~

Last night was the night when those who graduate school get assigned their jobs. For the most part, the 16 year olds have no say in this. They are assigned to jobs based on their skills and the need for workers in the particular fields. 

Dan was sitting in a chair next to about 5 other people, none of which he knew very well. They might be the same age and the only people he had a chance to make friends with, but he couldn't stand any of them. 

The 'ceremony' was just a blur in his memory up until they read off the names and the job assignments. Dan yawns as they read off the first name, and then the second, the third. The first name was assigned to the medical division, and the other two were assigned to the agricultural division. 

Then they get to his. 

"Daniel Howell," the woman's voice (his mathematics teacher) said. "Please stand."

He stood, pulling down the sleeve of his black ceremonial robe. 

She fumbled through a few papers, pausing before she spoke, "Judicial division."

Dan listened to the soft clapping behind him and a man handed him his new 'keycard'. They can't be serious. Him? Part of the court system?

No way. That system was a complete mess. He would just be condemning people to their death! Before the man walked away, he shoved the keycard back in to his hand.

"I'm sorry, no," Dan said, his accent rather heavy. "I'm NOT doing that."

"What?" The man muttered, glaring down at him. 

"You heard me," Dan exclaimed. "I am not doing that."

The man attempted to shove the card back in to Dan's hand, "You will do wh-" 

A sudden explosion occurred at the back of the room, causing everyone to stumble over or fall out of their seats. Alarms began to blare. 

"What t-" the man began, quickly regaining his balance and grabbing Dan by the collar of his robe, "Did you have something to do with this?"

"No! I wouldn't-" Dan didn't have time to finish before being abruptly cut off by a gun slamming down against his head. 

~~~~~

He sighs, his eyes darting to the left side of the room as he hears someone begin to stir. 

The man yawns as he turns around, looking at Dan, "Damn. Arrested on graduation day. That sucks." His voice was rather deep and he sounded as though he came from an 'American' family. (Most families kept their accents to keep hold of their earth roots). 

"Yeah..." Dan says softly, studying the man's face. He looks familiar, but he can't seem to place why. 

"Oh, how rude of me," he says the first part rather sarcasticly, "I'm Mark." Mark lets out another yawn. 

"Dan," he says, shifting. He just now notices his hands are rather numb. 

"Well, 'Dan', looks like you got arrested at the worst or best time, depending on how you look at it," Mark runs his hand through his hair, smoothing it down.

"What?" Dan asks, narrowing his eyes. 

"Well," Mark says softly, walking across the room and sitting next to Dan, "I've heard that they're sending the prisoners back to earth on a scouting mission."

"B- back to earth?!" Dan says loudly. 

Mark shushes him, rolling his eyes, "I'm not supposed to know about it. My girlfriend bribed the guards so she could tell me."

"Well how did she know?"

"Her mom works in the judicial department. They've been debating it for months."

"Is it even safe?"

"How would I know?"

Dan frowns. It had been about 200 years since many people left earth due to a widespread nuclear war. Was anything even still alive? The government on the ship refuses to tell anyone anything about earth. Maybe because they don't know anything themselves. 

The door creaks open and an armed guard walks in the door. Dan had never even seen a non-threatening butter knife on this ship, and he definitely had not seen both a rifle and a handgun. What had he gotten himself in to?

Right, he didn't actually do anything. 

Why did they suspect he had to do with the explosion?

The guard bangs the end of his gun against the wall and the sound echoes throughout the room. "Stand up. All of you."

Mark stands quickly and helps Dan to his feet. Two other men grunt and roll out of their cots. Dan can't get a very good look at them as he turns to face the guard. The guard tightens the restraints around Dan's wrists and puts restraints on the other mans' wrists. A few other people walk in with needles in hand. 

"Uh- no thanks- I don't do drugs-" a man in the back says with a very heavy Irish accent. 

"Yeah me neither, anymore-" another man says with an accent Dan can't place. 

"H-" Mark starts before a needle is stuck in his neck. Dan hears his body flop over, along with the bodies of the other two men. 

Dan stays silent as the needle is stuck in his neck, and he blacks out once again. 

~~~~~

Dan's eyes flutter open again. This was happening far too often for his liking. As he walks up, he notices the three men sitting in the very small room with him. Mark was sitting next to a man with bright green hair, and Dan finds himself sitting next to a blonde that he does not recognize. 

"Oh hey, pretty boy is awake," the blonde next to him says. Dan still can't place the accent. 

"It's Dan," he says, rubbing his eyes. His hands were finally untied and no longer numb. 

"Well, I suppose since we're all being sent to our death together, maybe we should all introduce ourselves," the green haired man says. "I'm Jack, 18. I like long walks on the beach and I've killed a man."

Mark narrows his eyes, "Wait, really?"

"No," Jack laughs, "I stole a chocolate cake from the executive cafeteria. I don't regret a thing."

The blonde next to Dan snickers, and so does Mark. 

"Well, I'm Mark, 18. I stole medicine."

"What? Why?" The blonde asks. 

"Uh-" he pauses, taking a deep breath. He seems to be thinking. "My mom was dying and they said she was beyond help. They were wrong, but I got arrested."

"Oh, that sucks dude. Sorry," the blonde says. "Well, uh... I'm Felix, 18. I hacked into the security system so my sister wouldn't be caught out after curfew."

A pause then falls over the room. 

"So, what about you Dan?" Mark asks.

Dan had only been half paying attention to the conversation, but he knew how to answer the question. 

"Uh... I'm Dan, 17. I didn't actually do anything."

Felix laughs, "Oh come on! You had to have done something, even if it was stupid."

"I didn't do anything, really," Dan insists, and Jack rolls his eyes. "They blamed me for an explosion during my graduation ceremony."

"Why?" Mark asks. 

"I have no idea," Dan frowns. And as there is a lull in the conversation, he asks the only thing he can think of, "So... where are we?"

"How the hell would we know?" Jack says, shifting in his seat. 

Just as Mark begins to speak, the small room they are in is filled with a loud, mechanical sound. 

The sound continued for who knows how long before it finally quieted down. All of them had fallen silent. 

It is then when a screen slides out of the wall, a man's face appearing on it. 

"Hello. You are the first to be sent on a mission to Earth. Your mission will be a trial run. This ship is equip with all supplies you will need in order to survive," the man sounds very robotic, and Dan figures that he is a robot. 

"The rest will be explained to you once you arrive on earth. In the third compartment on the outside of the s-" the screen freezes, and Mark makes an inappropriate joke, "hip, manuals will be provided to you. Your expected arrival time: 10 hours. I suggest you get some rest," the man disappears from the screen. 

A timer appears on the screen, and it begins counting down. 

They all sit in silence for a few minutes before Felix speaks, "I mean, this is kinda cool, right? Other than, shit, you know, leaving our families and friends... we'll be the first people to go back to earth!"

Mark shrugs, "I mean, if we don't die, it should be awesome. Like a big slumber party with radiation and no air conditioning."

"The radiation should be gone by now," Jack says, "I would think."

Dan tunes out their conversation again, his head resting back against the seat. Why did bad things always seem to happen to him?

Dan closes his eyes for hours, and wakes up to alarms blaring.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the f-" Dan begins, his eyes darting around the room. 

"Of course they put us in a broken ship-" Jack yells.

The man's voice echoes through the room, "Please, remain calm. We are experienc-" 

Another explosion goes off, causing Dan's ears to ring and the voice to stop. 

"Mark! You're some sort of engineer! Can't you do something?!" Felix yells.

"DON'T YOU THINK I WOULD BE DOING SOMETHING IF I COULD?" Mark yells.

Dan reaches up his hand to grab the handle above him before he flies upward, his head slamming against the ceiling. 

~~~~~

Dan groans as he wakes, his eyes opening. Again. But, unlike the last times, he was laying on his stomach, and grass is pressed up against his face. 

Grass.

He notices a sharp pain in the back of his neck and he jumps. 

"Shhh, hold still," Mark's voice says, pulling something from his neck. "There. Better?"

"What?" Dan asks, and the pain in his head suddenly goes away. 

"Nice. I love modern medicine," Mark says, his hand grabbing on to Dan's and helping him to his feet. "I think that cured your concussion."

Dan's hand touches his head, noticing the large bumps were gone. He wasn't going to question it. "Awesome. Thanks."

Mark nods, "Whenever you feel up to it, could you go check on Felix? Jack and I are trying to salvage what we can from the wreck."

Dan nods, "Uh, sure. What happened?"

"We crashed. I don't know how we all survived, honestly. The ship is ruined. The only useful compartment we could pry open was the medicine one, and most of it was shattered. Anyways," Mark pauses, "Felix is over there," he points to the left, where he lays with his head on a jacket. "He's unconscious. Just like, watch over him or something."

Mark walks away and Dan limps over to Felix, noticing a pain in his left ankle. He sits next to his body, noticing Felix's hand twitch a bit. 

"Hey, you alright?" Dan asks, looking to his face. 

His eyes slowly open and he mumbles something that Dan cannot make out. 

"Felix, hey. Can you hear me?" Dan looks over his body, seeing his right leg was wrapped in multiple bandages. 

"H- hey," Felix says softly, his voice hoarse. 

"Hey," Dan smiles slightly. "You okay?"

"I will be," he says, trying to sit up before just laying back down, "The others made it, right?"

"Yeah, they're fine," Dan looks down to Felix's leg again, "It looks like you got the worst of it."

Felix chuckles, "'Course I did." He takes a deep breath, looking to Dan again, "Would you mind getting me some water? If it's not, like, contaminated." He lets out a weak, dry cough. 

Dan nods, "Sure. I'll try."

Dan grunts as he stands up, limping over to the ship wreckage. 

"Hey, do we have water?" Dan asks, "Felix wants some."

"Uh," Mark says from the other side of the ship, not seeming to hear what he asked. "Come help us for a second."

Dan walks over quickly, seeing them pulling at a door to a container. The had managed to open two others. 

Dan grabs on to the handle and pulls. The compartment eventually pulls open, and they all look inside. Most of what is inside is crushed. A few packets of food remain intact, along with a water purifier. 

Dan grabs it and an empty bottle from the compartment.

"Thanks," Mark says to Dan, pulling out the packets of food. 

"So Felix is awake?" Jack asks, and Dan nods.

"His leg is bleeding pretty bad, but he seems fine other than that."

"I found a needle and thread that I might be able to sew it up with, but I'll need one of you to hold him still," Mark says. 

"I thought you were an engineer," Jack states, smiling slightly at Mark. 

"My mother was- is- a doctor. She taught me."

"Jack should do it," Dan says, "I have no upper body strength."

Jack shrugs, "As long as I don't have to look at blood, I'll do it."

The two walk over to Felix, and Dan hears laughter. He looks around.

"I should probably get some water..." Dan says to himself, "I'll need a weapon."

He searches around the wreckage and grabs a knife that was resting on a small pile of other supplies. He also grabs a slightly busted compass and puts its chain around his neck. He holds the water purifier under his arm with the bottle and holds the knife in one hand. 

He looks at the compass and walks to the north, listening for any sound of water. 

~~~~~

He eventually finds a pond that looks surprisingly clean (after only having to walk for about 10 minutes). On the way, he saw hundreds of trees. He had never seen so many trees. He had never seen more than two trees, actually. They were all so tall, beautiful. He even heard a few birds chirp.

Other than the unique feeling of knowing he is abandoned on a planet he knows nothing about, he felt extremely peaceful. He leans down next to the pond, scooping the water into the purifier and watching it cycle through the machine. He places the bottle under the spout and listens to the water pour into the metal container. 

He sits on the ground, examining his ankle. It looked like a sprain, but it could be a lot worse. 

As he listens to the birds and tries not to think about the situation he is in, he realizes that he is still in his robe. The robe that was now covered in various stains that showed through the black fabric. 

He stands and slips off the robe, leaving him in a black t-shirt and black pants. He was now glad he did not wear the uncomfortable clothes he was supposed to wear under the robe. He bends over and ties his shoes tighter, rubbing his ankle. 

He tosses the robe beside him and he stretches, looking out across the water. He notices something move in the water and he smiles, seeing a small fish. 

A FISH. For the first time, he gets to see a real, live fish. 

He kneels down to touch the water as he hears a loud snapping sound behind him. He turns, seeing nothing. He has reaches for the knife.

He stands up straight, looking at the trees. He takes a few steps forward. "Hey, uh- Mark? Jack? Felix?" He pauses, not hearing anything. "Huh."

Dan gasps something falls down on top of him from out of the tree, causing him to flop to the ground and drop his knife, the top of his head landing near the water and his hands pressed into the pond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this chapter isn't as long, most of them probably will be shorter (not that the first one was very long either). So I guys if you like this could you give me some comments/kudos so I know to keep writing it? Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

"Ahh!" Dan yells, his eyes closing.

Donteatmedonteatmedonteatme, his mind says on repeat. He takes a deep breath and prepares for some sort of force that never comes. 

It is then when he realizes that human hands are wrapped around his wrists, and a human knee is pressed against his stomach. 

His eyes open slowly and he looks to the person hovering above him. His eyes were wide as he looks into bright blue eyes. They looked much like the clear sky above them. 

"Uh-" Dan says softly, "What-" Dan stares into the eyes of the man above him, noticing that the tip of the man's nose touches his own. 

"Who are you?" The man asks, his voice lighter than Dan would have imagined, with an accent similar to his own. He can feel the stranger's breath on his face. 

"D- Dan-" Dan stutters, his eyes gazing over the man's face. He was strangely pale with what looks like a line of black paint across both of his cheeks. He can't seem to look away from those eyes. 

Who was he? Did people survive after the war?

"Hm..." the man says, "Dan." He stares him directly in the eyes, "You're from space."

"Uh- yeah," Dan says softly. 

The man releases his grip and stands up, holding his hand out to Dan. 

"I told them," the man seems to say to himself, "I told them weeks ago. They said I had to be lying. Now who's the fool."

Dan sits up and looks at the man's hand before grabbing it, ignoring the words coming out of his mouth. The man pulls him up with ease. 

"So, uh. People still live on earth," Dan mutters. 

"Obviously," he replies, "We are an adaptable species."

They stand in silence for a moment before Dan takes a step back, his foot touching the water. 

"So, uh, as much as I'd like to chat, I've gotta go-" Dan starts, the man taking a step towards him. 

"I realize you have a group you want to get back to," he says. 

How would he know that? 

Well, a mission from space wouldn't just have one person. 

"But I'm not sure if we can trust you."

"We?"

"My community. It is my job to warn them of impending dangers, and I have caught word of a dangerous ship from space."

"Look, we're not here to hurt anyone. We don't even want to be here," Dan says, looking into his eyes. 

"Dan," the man says, "I would like to believe you. But I am going to need you to take me to your group so I can investigate."

Dan shakes his head, "And I would like to trust you, but I think you might kill us all."

The stranger smiles slightly at him. "I'm not going to hurt anyone. I just need to be sure of your intentions."

Dan looks him over, "And why should I believe you?"

"I'm a vegetarian, I don't have a weapon, and I only kill in order to protect myself or my community. Now, if your group is not a threat, nothing will happen to them."

"Fine," Dan says, grabbing his knife from the ground. 

"Give me that," the stranger says. 

"No," Dan replies. 

"Just another rule of thumb, Dan," he pauses, "Don't disobey the one in charge, unless you know you can win."

Dan rolls his eyes and looks to the stranger. If he wanted to kill him, Dan would be dead regardless of if he had a knife. He hands it to him. 

The man smiles, putting the knife in the pocket of his pants, "Good. Now, take me to this group of yours."

Dan sighs and grabs the water and water purifier, walking to the south. 

"So, what's your name?" Dan asks, looking down at his compass.

The man, who was walking directly next to him, shrugs. "Well why does that matter?" He says, a hint of joking in his voice. 

"Well, you know my name," Dan says, looking over to him. 

"Well, I guess that's fair," the man smiles, looking Dan in the eyes for a moment before looking ahead again, "My name's Phil. Phil Lester."

Dan can't help but smile; his smile was rather infectious. "Nice to meet you, Phil Lester."

"I think you owe me a last name," Phil yawns, and Dan can see him adjusting his hair. 

"What?" Dan pauses, narrowing his eyes. It takes him a second before he answers, "Ooooh, Howell. Dan Howell," he states. 

"Dan Howell. That's a pleasant name," Phil says.

They walk in silence the rest of the way. 

~~~~~

"Mark?" Dan says as he approaches the ship. He looks on the other side of the ship, noticing they made a fire. Felix was sitting on a log next to the fire, the bandage on his leg covered in blood. Jack was sitting next to him, and Mark next to him. 

"Dan! Hey!" Mark says, "What took you so long?"

Dan holds up the water, "I got water... and-"

"Hi, I'm Phil," Phil appears from behind the wreck and next to Dan. 

"And you brought a friend?" Jack says. 

There is a pause as Phil looks over the group. "Your friend isn't going to make it very long with that poor stitching."

"Excuse you?" Mark says. 

"He needs a proper doctor."

"Dan, seriously, who is this know-it-all?" Jack asks. 

"So, you guys doesn't pose a threat..." Phil mutters to himself, loud enough for only Dan to hear him. He states the next part louder, "If you want your friend to live, you should come back with me. We have a doctor that can stitch him up."

"Uh, no way," Felix says, "I'm not letting some stranger getting all up in my business."

"I wouldn't call stitching up your leg correctly 'all up in your business'," Phil says sarcastically. 

"You might want to consider it," Jack mutters to Felix. 

"I said no," Felix says, "End of discussion."

"Yeah, this does seem sketchy..." Mark insists. 

Phil frowns, handing the knife back to Dan. "I really think you should consider my offer. It's not safe out here at night."

"It's not up to me," Dan says softly, looking to his group. 

"You know, you could just come back with me," Phil whispers. 

"Um..." Dan takes the knife, "I'll think about it."

Phil sighs, "In all seriousness, Dan. Be careful. There are... things... that come out at night that you don't want to encounter."

Phil looks at Dan, and Dan looks at Phil. 

"Anyways, toodle-oo kangaroo!" Phil says, walking away. He quickly goes out of view as he disappears into the trees. 

"What the hell?" Mark rubs his eyes, letting out a yawn.


	4. Chapter 4

After what felt like forever but was only around 2 hours, the four of them were sitting around a surprisingly large fire. By the time the sun was setting, they had heated up a can of beans and were passing it around (eating off of one slightly rusted spoon).

"We should sleep in shifts," Mark states after swallowing a bite of beans. 

"I'll take first watch," Jack says, yawning. "I'm a night owl anyways." He yawns again. 

"That was sarcasm, right?" Mark says. 

Jack nods and smiles a bit, laying down on the ground. He puts his hands behind his head. 

"I'll do it," Dan says, looking to Mark. He grabs the knife sitting next to his leg. 

"Awesome," Mark looks over to Jack as he lays down rather close to him. 

"Ever heard of personal space?" Jack says sarcastically, his eyes still closed. 

"It's cold, asshole," Mark replies.

They all fall silent. 

Dan scans over them, noticing that Felix was already in a deep sleep. Dan grabs the can of beans and eats the remaining few. 

He yawns and looks around the 'campsite', watching as the moon slowly rises into the sky. He then looks to the massive wreckage to his left and frowns. 

The air begins to feel colder, nipping at his skin. He scoots closer to the fire as Jack and Mark press rather close together. 

Everything was calm until Dan hears a rustle in the bushes and a low rumbling sound. 

"Uh- guys-" Dan says. His eyes gaze to the source of the sound and a large creature appears from the tree line, the fire illuminating its large, dark body. Its eyes shine a color that can only be described as ruby. 

The creature resembles a bear, but with claws much longer, teeth much sharper, and a much thicker layer of fur. It rears up on its hind legs, letting out a roar that would scare the pants off a lion. 

This causes Felix and Jack to jump awake, and Mark to let out a very feminine scream. 

The creature towered above them at a solid fifteen feet before it slammed its front paws on the ground, causing the ground the shake. 

Dan jumps to his feet, holding the knife in his shaky hand. 

The creature takes a step back before running at them at full speed. 

"Shit!" Felix says.

Mark and Jack have both already jumped back, and are trying to help Felix to his feet. The creature shoves Dan backwards and runs directly in to the fire, swiping at Felix and leaving four long claw marks on his chest. 

He cries out in pain, Mark and Jack pulling him back as far as they can before helping him to his feet. 

Dan pushes himself to his feet as fast as he can, swinging the knife in the creature's direction, only knocking off a bit of hair from the creature's side and causing the knife to fall out of his hands. The creature roars again, turning to the side to face Dan and making eye contact with him. 

Dan looks at it and notices the fire does not seem to be affecting it. It jumps at Dan and he stumbles backwards, falling to the ground. The creature jumps over him and turns around. 

Its mouth gets dangerously close to Dan's face, and he feels the breath on his forehead. It smells like death. That's the only way Dan can describe it. 

It is then when he hears a high-pitched screeching sound, and the creature makes a loud sound of distress. It then runs off, bounding into the forest. The sound then stops. 

Dan sits up and looks to the three. Felix was laying down on the ground again, his eyes closed. Mark had put his jacket over his chest to try and stop the bleeding. 

Dan then hears the sound of a horse and he turns around, seeing three men on three horses. He recognized the first person immediately; Phil. He was on a tall, white horse. 

Two men are behind him on a brown horse and a tan horse.

"Ethan, Tyler. You need to get the blonde back to our medical clinic. Now," Phil says loudly. 

Mark opens his mouth to protest, but then shuts it. 

The two others jump off their horses and lift up Felix, carrying him to a cart behind the two horses. One of them looks rather young. 

Mark moves towards Felix. 

"I only have clearance for him to enter our gates tonight," Phil says, "I'm sorry."

"No way. I don't trust you," Mark spits, glaring up at Phil. 

"Why would we take him if we didn't intend to help? We're not cannibals."

"So you're going to help him, but just leave us to die?" Jack says, folding his arms. 

"I don't have permission to allow anyone besides him in our gates at night. But I am not leaving you to die," he looks to the others and snaps. They nod and ride off, Felix rolling behind them in the cart. "I'm staying with you for the night."

Mark narrows his eyes, and sits back down next to the small fire, Jack sitting next to him. 

"Uh... thanks?" Dan says softly. 

Phil hops off the horse, holding on to the lead. "No problem, Dan," he smiles at him taking a few steps forward. 

"So you scared off a monster... with a dog whistle?"

"Yes. But it's not a monster. It's just a bear that mutated to survive in this environment. It's only weakness is sound," he rubs the horse's neck, causing it to neigh and causing Phil to jump. He takes a step back from the horse. 

Dan looks at the horse and smiles slightly, "What's your horse's name?"

"King," Phil says. "And he's not mine. He's my father's. I'm actually not that fond of horses. I don't trust them."

Dan sighs, taking a step towards the horse, "Can I... you know... pet him?" He smiles at Phil. 

"Duh," Phil replies. 

Dan reaches out his hand and strokes the horse's nose, causing the horse to flinch back. 

Phil reaches out his hand and grabs Dan's hand, pulling it away from the horse's face. Dan makes eye contact with Phil for a moment before looking away. 

"He can't see you when you're directly in front of him. You have to stroke his neck, let him know you are there," Phil states. He pulls Dan a bit closer to him and places Dan's hand on the side of King's neck. He pulls his hand away as Dan begins to stroke the soft fur. 

"For not liking horses, you seem to know quite a bit," Dan says. 

"As our only mode of fast transportation, I have to know quite a bit. Plus, as a living animal, I don't want to accidentally piss it off."

Dan laughs softly as he strokes the horse, looking over to Phil again. Damn, he had nice eyes. He looks back to the horse. 

"If you wouldn't mind watching him for a moment, I'll go find more wood for your fire," Phil says, handing Dan the lead. 

Dan shrugs and takes the lead, his hand touching Phil's for a moment before he walks off. Dan watches the way his hips sway slightly when he walks. As Phil disappears into the darkness, he turns his head over to Jack and Mark. They both were having a conversation, sitting almost awkwardly close to each other. 

Dan begins to stroke the horse again, the smile fading from his face. The horse then makes a loud sound of distress, causing Dan to jump.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, what do we have here?" An unknown voice says.

The horse neighs loudly, trying to pull backwards. Dan turns his head. 

A man was standing next to the wreckage, leaning against the side. He holds a large rifle. A man and a woman stand behind him, both holding flashlights and a knife. 

"I don't think I've seen your faces 'round here before," the man states, standing up straight and adjusting the gun.

Jack and Mark have both stood up and were making their way to Dan's side. None of them say anything. 

"I saw your little spaceship fall down from the sky. And judging by that horse behind you, you've already been acquainted with our... neighbors," the man frowns. "Which is a shame. I'll hate to have to kill such a pretty face," he winks at Dan. 

Dan frowns and takes a step back, his back now resting against the horse. 

"Look, no one has to kill anyone," Mark says, taking a deep breath. "You can have our supplies, and we'll leave."

"Where did that guy go?" Jack asks Dan softly, taking a step towards him. 

"To get firewood," Dan replies. 

The man looks over the small pile, noticing the small amount of medicine and food. 

"Or I could kill you and take it anyways," the man replies to Mark's offer, aiming the gun at them. 

"Woah, hey- put the gun down-" Jack says, glaring at the man. 

"Give me the kid in the back and the horse, and you two can go on your merry way," he takes a step forward, the gun aiming at Mark's head. 

"Uh..." Mark says softly, "No."

Dan frowns, glaring at them, "Yeah, I'm not going with you, asshole."

The man smirks, "If you want them to live, I think you might want to consider my offer."

Dan swallows, his grip tightening on the reigns. 

"Put the gun down," a voice says, which Dan quickly recognizes at Phil's. "Now, Conrad."

Phil steps out of the forest, his gun raised. He walks past the wreckage and between the two groups. 

"Well, well, well," the man starts, "If it isn't little Philip. You've grown."

"Well, that's what time does," Phil says. "Put the gun down."

"I'll shoot you," the man, Conrad, threatens. 

"You know that can't kill me," Phil says flatly, raising his gun a bit higher. "And then I'll shoot you. And that's why you're not going to shoot any of us."

Conrad frowns and lowers his gun, "Damn, I'm starting to remember why I killed your mother. She talked too much, just like you."

"Leave. Now," Phil's voice grows more stern. He lowers his gun. 

"Fine, fine. But, as you know, this isn't over," the man states. "Come on." He walks back in to the forest, the other two following. 

No one speaks until the lights from the flashlights disappear into the shadows. 

"Uh- sorry about that," Phil says, turning around to face them, putting the gun in his waistband. 

"Who the hell were they?" Mark asks, taking a step forward. 

"They call themselves the Marauders. We mostly refer to them as an explicit word."

"W-" Mark begins, but Phil cuts him off. 

"Look, I can't explain much now. I'm sorry, but you'll just have to trust me."

Mark sighs, looking to Phil. "Those guys were assholes, but that doesn't mean that you're not an asshole, too."

"I just saved you twice in one night, how much more do I have to do?"

"Tell is who you are and what the hell you meant by a gunshot can't kill you."

"I will explain everything once we are behind the safety of our walls. You just need to trust me," Phil frowns at him. He then walks over and takes the lead of the horse, who immediately calms down. "I left firewood in the woods over there. If you want to stay warm, I suggest you go get it." 

Mark sighs and looks to Jack, who nods at him. They walk over to the tree line. 

"Thanks for, you know, saving us," Dan says softly, taking a step forward before stumbling a bit. His ankle begins to sting again. "Shit," he says under his breath.

"Are you alright?" Phil asks, stroking the horse softly. 

"Yeah, it's just my ankle," Dan mumbles, standing up straight again, "Its fine though. I just sprained it."

"We have something that can help back at my community," Phil smiles at him.

"Right. We are leaving in the morning?" Dan had no reason to want to stay out here, and he suspected that Jack and Mark wouldn't either. Plus, they wanted to check on Felix. 

"Yes. They refuse to open the gates at night unless it is an emergency, like with your friend."

"They?"

"The leaders. My father and a few others. You'll meet them."

They stand in silence for a moment, staring into each other eyes. 

"Phil, what did you mean by a gunshot can't kill you?"

Phil sighs, "I-" he pauses, "I'll explain later, I promise."

Dan frowns, looking away from Phil. 

Phil frowns also, his free hand reaching to Dan's hand. He grabs it lightly, "I promise. I'll tell you as soon as it's safe. Okay?"

Dan smiles slightly, "Okay."

Phil pulls his hand away, grabbing on to the lead with both hands as Mark and Jack come back with the firewood. 

"We're leaving in a few hours, so I suggest you get some rest," Phil states flatly, looking to the two. 

They both place the wood into the fire. The fire begins to burn brighter again immediately. They seem to ignore Phil as they lay down next to the fire, their eyes closing. 

"Dan, get some rest," Phil says, looking to him. 

"I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to," Dan says softly, looking to Phil. Not only was his adrenaline keeping him awake, he really wanted some answers. Or at least that's what he told himself. He wanted to get to know Phil better. He bites his lip, looking in the man's eyes. 

"You don't want to sleep?" Phil raises an eyebrow, a slight smirk appearing on his face. "What do you want to do?"

"Uh..." Dan pauses, his face going back to a neutral expression, "I don't know. Talk?"

Phil's smirk turns in to a smile, "Sounds good," he sits down on the ground, still holding the lead in his hands. Dan sits next to him, their shoulders touching. 

~~~~~

The sun finally peers over the horizon after about two hours. The birds begin to chirp. 

Throughout the conversation, Dan and Phil had scooted a bit closer. They cracked jokes throughout almost the entire conversation, and Dan found out a little bit about the community. 

They formed soon after the great war that ruined the land. Many died in the first months due to radiation, but the radiation faded from the land sooner than they expected. Groups began to struggle for supplies instead of working together, and they still continue to this day. The community has a strict no-kill unless necessary policy, unlike every other community they have encountered. Dan could tell that Phil was definitely holding back. 

Phil stands as the sun begins to shine a little light, stretching and yawning (which makes Dan yawn too). He tugs on the horse's lead, waking him up. 

"Would you mind waking them?" Phil asks. 

"Sure," Dan stands and walks over to the two. The fire had gone out.

"Hey, guys, we're about to leave," Dan says loudly. 

They both wake, groaning. "Okay," Mark mutters, sitting up and adjusting his hair. Jack does the same. 

After Phil collected the small pile of supplies and put them in his saddlebag, Dan shoves the compass from in his pocket into the bag. Phil hops on the horse as Mark and Jack walk over to them. Dan then takes a step forward and flinches a bit in pain. 

"Dan, you're going to double our travel time with that hurt ankle. Just get on the horse with me," Phil says. 

"Uh- I'm good-"

"Dan, just get on the horse," Phil says, looking down at him and narrowing his eyes. He holds out his hand. 

Dan sighs and takes his hand, his other hand pulling himself up on the horse. He was basically completely pressed up against Phil, his head nearly resting on his shoulder. Mark looks at them and rolls his eyes, muttering something to Jack and causing them both to laugh.

"Now I suggest you hold on to me, the trail back is bumpy," Phil says.

Dan sighs and slowly puts his arms around Phil's waist, allowing his head to rest softly on his shoulder as they head off.


	6. Chapter 6

"Open the gates!" Phil yells as they approach a tall wall made of what looks like concrete. The top is lined with barbed wire. A man at the top of the fence nods and presses a button, part of the wall lifting off of the ground. 

Both Mark and Jack were clearly uncomfortable from the long journey. They make it in the gates and the gate closes. 

Phil hops off the horse and helps Dan down. Dan stumbles a bit and nearly falls into Phil, who laughs.

"Would you mind escorting them to the emergency medical wing?" Phil asks a woman who approaches. 

"Do they have clearance?" The woman asks. 

"Their friend is being treated there. I give them clearance," Phil says. 

"Code?"

"709F."

She nods, motioning to Mark and Jack, "Come with me."

Mark looks to Dan as they take a step towards the woman, "You coming?" Dan could tell that he looked very concerned. 

Dan looks to Phil.

"We will meet you there later," Phil says. "I need to treat his ankle."

"Well, see you, I guess," Mark says. He looks to the woman, and then he and Jack follow her. 

A man walks up, grabbing on to King's lead. "Hm, who is this?" He looks to Phil, and then to Dan. 

"Uh, dad, this is Dan. Dan Howell," Phil says, looking to Dan. 

"Nice to meet you, Dan," he holds out his open hand. 

Dan pauses before taking his hand and shaking it. "Nice to meet you too," he pauses, "Uh... sir. Mr. Lester."

Mr. Lester lets go of Dan's hand, "We don't see many new faces. Phil tells me you came from space?" He raises an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, our ship crashed," Dan says softly. 

"Well, I knew they had to come back some day. But why did they only send four of you?"

Dan pauses, thinking of what to say. "We were... unlucky."

Mr. Lester laughs softly, "Didn't exactly answer my question, but I'll take it. We are all entitled to our own secrets," he looks to his horse. "Just make sure you come up with a better answer before you meet the other leaders here, okay kid? They don't take kindly to strangers. They've lost... a lot. We all have. Just tread carefully around them."

Dan nods, looking to Phil, who sighs. "Come on, lets go get that ankle looked at."

~~~~~

"Daaaaamn," a voice says as they walk into the medical wing, "Who's the cutie?"

Phil sighs, "Shane, do you have to flirt with everything that moves?"

Dan sits in a chair as Phil motions him to and looks to Shane, narrowing his eyes. Shane shrugs. 

"Plus, don't you have a boyfriend?"

Shane shrugs again and walks to a cabinet, shuffling stuff around. "I do. But that doesn't mean I'm not allowed to window shop."

Dan can't help but let out a little laugh at that.

Phil rolls his eyes, "Just bring in a doctor, will you?"

"On it," Shane replies, closing the cabinet and walking out of the room.

After a few minutes, a woman in a white coat walks into the room. She runs her hand through her blonde hair before speaking, "So, what seems to be the problem?"

"I, uh, I hurt my ankle," Dan says. 

"Seriously, Phil? This is what you wanted me for? I have other patients to attend to, you know."

"Come on Louise. Pretty please?" He makes a fake pout, tilting his head slightly. 

She rolls her eyes and smiles a bit, "Fiiine. But you owe me one."

"I'll bring you a chocolate cake tomorrow."

"Deal."

She walks over to Dan and leans down, her hand lightly touching his ankle. "You must take pain pretty well. That ankle is really broken," she lets out a soft laugh.

She grabs on to his ankle and causes him to let out a small whimper of pain, but then the pain just stops. She then stands, looking to Dan. "Better?"

"Yeah..." he looks down at his ankle, noticing it was back to normal. "How?"

Louise looks to Phil and then just shrugs at Dan. "I'm a great doctor," she says sarcastically. 

"She's a healer," Phil says simply. 

"A w-"

"She can heal most injuries with just her touch. That's part of her... mutation."

"Wait? Mutation?"

Louise narrows her eyes. "I'll leave you two alone." She walks out of the room.

"Over the years, a few animals have evolved due to the radiation. Like that bear you saw. Humans are animals too, and we had to find a way to survive," Phil replies. 

"So, you're mutated, aren't you?" Dan asks, looking up at him. He really had nice eyes. 

"I am. I can see glimpses of the future, read minds, can heal at an extraordinary rate."

"Wait... read minds?" Dan asks, his eyes widening. 

"Not exact thoughts," Phil giggles slightly, "Just more of what they feel, but not exactly feelings."

"So..." Dan smiles slightly, "You're like a psychic Deadpool?" But much more handsome, Dan thinks. 

Phil gives him a half smile, "A what?"

"It's from a movie."

"I know, it was a joke- wait, it's from a comic book series," Phil says, "There's movies?!"

"There's comic books?" Dan replies, only about a half of a second after Phil finishes. 

"Yeah, we have nearly the entire series in our library. I'll have to take you there later. It's really cool," he pauses as Dan stands up, testing his ankle. "But I'm not exactly like Deadpool. I can be killed without just being completely disintegrated, it just takes a lot. Not that much, but a lot."

"How do you know?"

"My- uh- my mother. She was one too."

"Oh," Dan says softly. "Sorry."

They stand in silence for a moment. 

"Don't feel bad," Phil scratches his arm, letting out a soft yawn. Another pause, "Your friend should be awake by now," Phil mutters. 

"His name is Felix."

"Oh, right. Come on," Phil yawns again, grabbing Dan's hand and walking out of the room. 

Dan follows behind quickly and Phil releases his hand. He unlocks a few doors and they turn a few corners. They eventually make it in to a room where Felix was laying in a bed and talking to Jack. Mark was asleep in a chair, his head resting on his shoulder. 

"Oh hey Danny boy," Felix says. He was shirtless with a large bandage wrapped around him. His leg seems to be healed, but his chest was bleeding quite a bit. Dan assumes it is under control. 

"I'll be back in a few hours to take you guys to lunch," Phil says before walking out of the room. 

"Were you out with your new boyfriend?" Felix asks with a laugh. 

"I was out with PHIL, yes," Dan says, walking over to Felix. "You seem to be feeling better."

"Other than the blood oozing out of my chest at the moment, I feel like a dream," he rolls his eyes, sitting up a bit with his back leaning against the pillows. 

"So are we going to get to eat soon? I'm starved," Mark says after he wakes up, stretching his arms. 

~~~~~

After about 3 hours when the sun is high in the sky, Phil took Dan, Mark, and Jack to the cafeteria. Louise stayed in Felix's room during her lunch break so he wouldn't be lonely (and to check on his bandages). 

Even during the day, the temperature still did not get above 50 degrees, causing Jack to complain. And Mark to question how they power this whole place. ("But the building was SO WARM.")

"So, do you have like a nuclear generator or something?" Mark asks. 

"Yes, actually," Phil says as they walk into the door. 

Mark asks another question, but Phil pretends not to hear it. The inside of the cafeteria looked strangely like a high school cafeteria, complete with lunch ladies and random stains on the floors. 

"You guys can go find us a table. I'll grab your plates," Phil says. 

"Why can't I grab me own plate?" Jack asks. 

"You don't have IDs yet. You should get them sometime tonight," Phil walks away to go get the food, leaving Dan and the others to stand awkwardly. 

They all walk over to a four person table, Mark and Jack sitting on one side and Dan sitting on the other. After a few minutes, Phil comes back with four plates of food on a tray and four glasses of water. He passes one to each person before sitting down next to Dan and taking a sip of water. 

Jack pokes at the food with his fork, "Where's the meat? This is all green stuff."

"We're vegetarians here," Phil says, taking a bite of a pile of green beans. 

"Yuck," Jack says, hesitantly taking a bite of a pile of lettuce covered in a strange colored dressing and beans. 

~~~~~

Phil gave them a tour of the rather large community, and then they ate dinner. All three of them decided that they did enjoy the food more than expected, but none of them said it. They explained to Phil why they were here and told him the stupid crimes they had committed, causing Phil to laugh. Mark and Jack seem to be warming up to him a bit. 

The group of them were now standing in front of the town hall, Phil just about to open the door. They were going to officially meet the five leaders of the community, and try to plead their case to stay. 

"Just be honest and respectful and you should be fine," Phil smiles at them and then looks to Dan for a few seconds. He pushes open the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Dan, Phil, Mark, and Jack all walk in to the 'town hall'. The inside was sparsely decorated with a few wooden tables with chairs lining them. The windows were covered with heavy curtains, and a bright light hung in the center of the room. 

Facing them, two men and three women sit in chairs along a table. 

"Welcome, space travelers... and Phillip..." the woman sitting on the left says, "I am Mrs. Johnson, the head of security."

They then begin going down the line, introducing themselves. 

"I am Mr. Lester, head of agriculture."

"I am Miss Dabne, head of communications."

"I am Mr. Warla, head of the medical division."

"And I am Miss Carson, head of the electrical systems."

Mrs. Johnson adjusts herself in her seat, "Now, Philip has put in a good word for you all, but I wanted to meet you myself before I let you in this community."

Phil takes a step back from the group. No one knows what to say, so they don't say anything at all. 

"Why did you come back to earth?" Mrs. Johnson asks. 

Mark nudges Dan with his elbow. 

"We- ah- we were sent down for the first expedition. Not by choice, though."

"First?" Mr. Warla asks, "Will there be more?"

"I don't know," Dan answers.

It is then when he realizes a man staring at him from the other side of the room. The man then looks to the table and nods. 

"And what do you mean... not by choice? Care to elaborate?" Mrs. Johnson asks. 

"We were prisoners on the ship," Mark says. 

"Oh, dear. Prisoners?"

"Only for minuscule things. Jack stole a cake, Dan didn't want the job assigned to him, Felix- back at the hospital- helped his sister," Mark states. 

"And what did you do, Mark?"

"I stole medicine."

"Why?"

"To save my mother's life."

Dan looks over to the man in the corner again, who nods to Mrs. Johnson. 

"I appreciate your candor," Mrs. Johnson replies. "Now, are we ready to hold a vote?"

"All in favor, say Aye," says Miss Dabne. 

"Aye," they all say in unison. 

"Well, it seems to be unanimous. Welcome to the community," Miss Dabne says. "We may have further questions for you later, but for now you are free to go."

"Philip, would you mind escorting them to the main office for their ID badges?"

~~~~~

Phil pushes open the door to his home, which was a bit larger than most of the other houses in town. 

"Now, I apologize for the lack of housing. You all will have to stay with us for a while," Phil says as Dan, Mark, and Jack walk in the door. 

"Nice place," Mark says, looking around. "No. Way. You have a gaming system?!"

"Not just one. We have FIVE. And a lot of games."

"Holy shit," Jack says. "Can we use them?"

"Tomorrow. I have to get special permission to use the extra power, but that shouldn't take long."

"Awesome," Mark says. 

"I have clothes sitting out in the rooms for you. We only have one spare room, so two of you can sleep there, and one of you will have to either sleep on the old couch out here or share my bedroom," Phil adjusts his hair. 

They have similar haircuts, Dan realizes. His was a bit shorter, but they both had fringes (that go in opposite directions). Only that Dan's was curly. 

"Nose goes," Mark says, putting his finger on his nose. 

Jack also puts his finger on his nose. 

"Your room is the first door to the left," Phil says. "Their should be a few days worth of clothes, and it is adjacent to your own bathroom."

Mark and Jack both nod and walk in to the room, shutting the door. 

"So... I suggest you don't sleep on the couch. It's very uncomfortable to lay down on."

Dan has a slight smirk appear on his face, "Hm, are you asking me to sleep with you?"

Phil blushes slightly and rolls his eyes, "A nice, platonic sleep. Sleep." Phil pauses, a smirk appear on his face, "For now."

This causes Dan to blush and look away from Phil.

"Anyways, come on." 

Phil walks down the hallway and Dan follows. Phil opens the door and immediately starts digging in his closet. He pulls out a t-shirt and shorts and throws it on his green and blue bed, and then starts digging again.

"You're about my size, I'd think," Phil yawns. "Here." 

He tosses Dan a black t-shirt and black shorts. 

"How'd you know I like black?" Dan struggles to catch the clothes. 

"I can read minds, remember?" Phil lets out a soft laugh, "You are literally wearing all black right now."

"Oh, right."

Phil walks over and shuts the door, then walks over to his bed and grabs his clothes. He then proceeded to take off his shirt, slipping on a bright pink shirt. He then changes in to bright pink shorts to match. 

He was rather muscular for his thin build. 

"What? Are you modest?" Phil looks to Dan and smiles. 

"Kinda," Dan says. 

"I'll close my eyes," Phil slides into bed, closing his eyes. 

Dan changes into his clothes and tosses his other into a pile in the corner, his shoes next to them. 

"Turn off the light, will you?" Phil asks, his eyes opening. 

Dan nods and pushes down the light switch, the light flipping off. He takes a step forward and trips over something, tripping on to the bed. 

Phil laughs, "Smooth."

Dan scoots into bed, shoving his body under the covers. They were so much softer than the sheets on the ship. His first night sleeping on earth. In a real house. Away from his family and everything he knows. 

"Are you okay?" Phil asks. 

"Yeah," Dan rolls over on his side. 

"You miss your family, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Goodnight."

"Night."


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on! This way!" Phil says, giggling. "Hurry!"

"Hold on!" Dan replies, breathing heavily. 

He and Phil snuck out of the walls and were climbing up a rather large mountain. The sun was just setting. 

"We're gunna miss it!" Phil says, reaching his hand down and grabbing Dan's hand. He pulls him up to a cliff, and then climbs up himself. 

Dan looks behind them and sees a large entrance to a cave. Phil grabs his face and makes him look in front of them. 

"Isn't it beautiful?" Phil asks, looking out over the horizon. 

The sun was setting behind the trees, the sky turning a bright orange, with streaks of red, pink, and yellow throughout. 

"Wow..." Dan says softly. This was his first time really seeing the sun set since he had been on earth. Seeing above the trees, seeing the true beauty of it. 

They sit in silence for what seems like forever, Phil's hand slowly wrapping around Dan's. Dan leans his head on Phil's shoulder. 

The sun eventually disappears, the sky lighting up with the moon and millions of stars. 

"Come on! I have something else to show you!" Phil darts up and adjusts the backpack on his back, shooting in to the cave like a rocket. 

"Slow down!" Dan laughs, following him inside. 

He freezes as he takes a few steps inside. 

"You're afraid of the dark, aren't you?" Phil flips on a flashlight. 

"Yes..." Dan says softly. 

"Don't worry, a lot of people are," Phil smiles at him, grabbing his hand. "This cave is safe. At least where we're going."

As they travel through the cave, climbing up steep slopes and nearly slipping, Dan thinks about what has happened in the past few months. 

Everyone in his group has settled in, and Jack has even learned to like the 'rabbit food' (as he called it). Felix has mostly recovered and is helping out in the cafeteria (and crashing on Phil's couch).

Mark and Jack seem to go everywhere together, even both landing a job at the electrical department. They were glad to accept an engineer of Mark's talent (who can also boost morale with his witty banter).

He and Phil had grown rather close, but they still have been yet to kiss. 

Dan managed to get a job at the cafeteria (mostly since it was easy and he got to eat the extra food).

"Ladies first," Phil laughs, motioning to a hole in the rock. 

Dan rolls his eyes, "There's no way I'm going in there."

"Come oooon! You only have to crawl for a little bit, and it's so worth it!"

"Phiiiiiiil."

"Pleeeeeaaaaase."

"Fiiiiine," Dan sighs, sticking his head in the hole. There seems to be some sort of light at the other end. 

He shimmies through and finds a room full of crystals that emit a small amount of light. Phil crawls in behind him, turning off his flashlight. 

"What are these?" Dan asks, staring up at them. He notices a large hole in the crystals that show the night sky. 

"They're just crystals, but the stars make them shine," he smiles and pulls a blanket out of his bag, setting it down on the ground and motioning to Dan to sit on it. 

Dan does, and Phil sits next to him. Phil wraps his hand around Dan's hand again, and Dan puts his head on Phil's shoulder. Again. They stare up at the stars, both of them smiling like idiots. 

"Dan?" Phil whispers. 

Dan removes his head from Phil's shoulder, "Hm?" He looks him in the eyes. 

Phil kisses him hard on the lips, both of their eyes closing. Phil's hands move up to Dan's face, and Dan leans back on the blanket.

Phil begins to kiss down Dan's face, eventually reaching his neck. Phil's hands move down to start slowly unbuttoning Dan's shirt. He then pulls the shirt off of Dan, kissing down his chest. His hands move down, starting to fumble with Dan's belt. 

Dan's eyes open just long enough to see a flaming ball begin to appear in the sky. 

His eyes shoot open and he stiffens, "Ph- Phil-"

Phil immediately sits up, "I- sorry- uh-"

"No, it's not-" he pauses, his eyes focused on the sky. "Look," he points to the sky. 

"Oh, that," Phil squints his eyes at it. "That's... not a shooting star." He pulls the blanket out from under Dan and starts to shove it back in his bag. "We need to go. Now."

"What is it?" Dan asks, but then he realizes it was a stupid question. He grabs his shirt and starts to slip it back on. 

"I think that's the second mission from your ship," Phil frowns, his eyes fixed on the sky. He slings the bag over his back, sliding down out of the hole. "Come on, Dan!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is so short lol. Also my updates are probably not going to be consistent. I guess if you want more let me know?


	9. Chapter 9

Dan and Phil both snuck back into the community, Phil setting the backpack back in his room. 

He told his father about what he saw (leaving out the part they left at night). His father was currently alerting the other leaders. 

He told Phil not to go investigate. 

Phil, of course, did not listen. 

Jack and Mark were both woken up during the conversation and decided to join Dan and Phil to investigate. Felix, who was asleep on the couch, woke up and followed them without saying anything (they didn't question it).

"Shouldn't we bring a gun or something?" Felix says as they walk through the forest, Phil's flashlight being the only illumination. 

"Once we find the ship, we are not to make contact with them. In any way. They will probably be hostile; even if you know some of them."

"Isn't that why we should have a weapon?" Felix insists. 

"Don't make contact with them."

"Well what if-" Mark starts. 

"Shhhh!" Phil says, flicking off the flashlight. His hand grabs on to Dan's shoulder, pushing him down on the ground (landing with a oomph). He squats down next to him, Mark, Jack, and Felix following Phil's lead. 

"Get in the shadows," Phil whispers.

It is then when Dan can see around the trees and sees a ship landed in the clearing. It was right next to the ship they landed in, only this ship landed successfully. 

People began exiting the ship, pushing carts of supplies out. 

"We have arrived, over," a voice says. Dan sees the man who was speaking into a sort of device, but Phil shoves his head back into the shadows. 

"The ship had been located. There seems to have been a problem with the engine," a pause, with low chatter coming from other people, "No, there are no signs of the prisoners. Yes, we will search for them," another pause, "Yes, I will give the orders. Over."

"Shoot the prisoners on sight, along with any live specimens that appear hostile. Bring all other specimens back to the ship for containment."

"Shit..." Jack mutters. 

"We need to go," Phil says. "Follow me. Slowly."

~~~~~

"Phil, what did I tell you?" Mr. Lester says as they enter back into the community gates. The sun had just risen. 

"We have to be on alert. They did come from space, but they are not friendly."

"What does that mean?"

"They are going to kill anything that opposes them, and 'contain' anything else."

His father narrows his eyes, "I have extra guards posted, and I will have Miss Dabne announce the situation to the community. I-" he sighs, "Thank you, Phil." He then nods and walks off. 

Phil looks to Dan and gently grabs his hand, then looks to the other three. "If they come, you all need to escape."

"No problem with that," Felix says.

"You guys can protect yourselves, right?" Mark asks. 

Phil shrugs, "Probably. Just go pack up some supplies, alright? Just in case."

"I'm not going to leave you, Phil," Dan whispers. "I'm not."

Phil frowns, squeezing his hand, "I hope you don't have to leave. But you heard them. If they arrive here, you have to leave."

"But Phil-"

"This is the end of this discussion," Phil says sternly. 

~~~~~

Dan packed a small bag, but he still refused to leave. He wasn't going to argue with Phil, but if it comes down to it, he wasn't going to run. 

Phil knocks on the bedroom door and then opens it. "Dan, I- I just don't want you to get hurt, alright?"

Dan sighs, "I'm not your responsibility," he looks over to Phil, "I don't want you to get hurt, either."

"You know it is extremely hard to kill me."

"But it's that chance, the small chance... I couldn't live with myself if you-"

"Dan, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to die anytime soon. So, please, promise me, if they come, you will leave."

Dan shakes his head, "I can't promise that."

Phil takes a step forward, "Damn it Dan! I- I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt either, okay? Just, please-"

"Can you settle this lovers spat later?" A voice says. Dan looks over Phil's shoulder and sees Mrs. Johnson. "We need everyone who can shoot at the walls. Our neighbors decided to pay us a visit."

"The Marauders?"

"Well since I wouldn't call the space invaders 'neighbors', yes."

~~~~~

Phil stands at the top of the wall, machine gun in hand. Dan stands next to him holding a (much smaller) pistol.

"What do you want now?" Miss Dabne asks. She stands directly next to Mr. Lester, who stands next to Phil. 

They stand on the ledge on top of the two foot wall, careful not to brush the barbed wire. 

"Well hello to you too," the man, Conrad, says. He stands in front of at least 15 people, all heavily armed. "If I remember right, you owe us."

"What exactly do we owe you?" She asks. 

"About a six months ago, we loaned you food when your crops rotted over the winter. I think it's about time you pay us back."

"And I think I remember paying you back a last month."

"Well just consider this the interest," Conrad raises his gun, and before anyone can react, shoots a man in the head. Dan didn't know who he was. 

Gunshots then begin to fire, ringing loudly over the land. 

"Oh no..." Phil mutters, pointing out to a moving vehicle in the distance. "Everyone! Get inside! Now!"

"What? What is- oh-" Dan notices the vehicle. It looked much like a tank, but there was something different about it. Dan can make out the symbol on top. 

That was the symbol of his ship.

It seems that others have started to notice it, too. Everyone was climbing down off of the fence, and the unwanted group in front of the fence begins to fire at it. It fires back, hitting the concrete wall and creating a huge crack. Phil helps Dan down off of the wall. 

"We need to get people out of here," Phil says.

"We?"

"We."


	10. Chapter 10

By this time, Dan and Phil were hurriedly helping people pile onto the few horses that they had. There were only three horses left, and people were starting to panic. Dan lifts a screaming toddler onto a woman's lap, and puts a small dog into the saddle bag. The woman rides off, the child's screaming growing louder as gunshot begin to echo throughout the town. 

A man pulls a horse out of the stall and the horse panics at the sudden movement, neighing and kicking the man, sprinting out of the stable. The only horse left was King, and Dan was tempted to grab him. Instead, Phil helps two elderly men onto his back, placing their two cats into his saddle bag. 

King neighs, and Phil strokes his neck gently, "Go, King. Meet up with the others."

The horse neighs again and speeds off, the gunshots getting closer. 

"Everyone! Come on!" Phil yells, grabbing Dan's hand and running towards the large door. Just as the mob of people began to run, blood splatters everywhere as bullets flood the building. Bodies fall down like leaves in the wind, and chaos ensues. 

Military officers from the ship flood inside, and they grab a few of the remaining people (mostly children) and shove them out of the stable. 

"Phil! What do we do?" Dan whispers, pulling back on Phil's hand. 

"Uh," he raises his gun, debating whether or not to shoot. "We gotta go." 

"What?" Dan exclaims, a bit to loud. This draws attention to them. 

"It's the criminal!" One of the soldiers exclaims. 

Phil shoves Dan out the door, "Just keep running!" Phil yells, "I'll be right there!"

Dan hears many gunshots as he stops in the middle of one of the streets. "Phil! Phil!" He yells. Even though he knew he would be fine, he still worried about him. 

Phil then runs out of the building, multiple gunshots in his shoulders and gut. He is walking slowly, but he's still walking. He had to be in so much pain. 

"Phil!" Dan exclaims again.

"Just go!" Phil says, turning back and firing a few shots into the building. "I said I'd catch up!"

"I'm not leaving without you!"

"You id-" Phil turns back around, him face grim. "Fine. Whatever."

Phil was basically healed already by the time Dan looked. As Phil walks to him, a soldier peers out of the stables, firing a shot. The shot narrowly misses Phil's head, zooming past it and lodging itself into Dan's left thigh.

"Shit!" Dan cries out, nearly stumbling over.

Phil shoots the gun behind him and hits the solider three times- once in the head, knocking off his helmet, once in the shoulder, lodging itself in the armor, and once more in the head, killing him. He then runs over to Dan, steadying him. 

"Hey, hey," Phil says softly, hardly loud enough for Dan to hear over the intense sound of gunshots. "It's okay. Can you walk?"

"I- I can try-" Dan begins, but Phil lifts him into his arms before he could finish. 

~~~~~

Phil was carrying Dan towards the mountain range, and he hasn't seemed to slow down. They met up with Shane, Ryland (Shane's boyfriend), and their two pets (Uno and Cheeto) along the way, but they have seen no sign of Jack, Mark, Felix, or any of their other friends. Not that they have talked about it; they were too busy running. They could still hear gunshots, and smell the smoke. 

As they approach the mountain, Dan turns his head back to look, seeing flames raging. At least their wasn't much growing around the mountains, so they should be fine. But the city, the forest... everyone in it...

Dan didn't want to think of it.

"Oh my god," Shane says between breaths, slowing down. "I. Have. Never. Ran. This. Much."

"Come on Shane, we're almost there," Phil reassures. 

"Yeah, where is 'there' exactly?" Ryland asks, holding tight onto Cheeto, who looked angry and had no idea what was going on. The entire group slows down a bit, and Shane dramatically clutches his heart, getting Ryland to elbow him. Uno runs beside them, panting. 

"Oh- right," Phil mutters. "It's an emergency hide out the leaders have created. I thought they would have told everyone..." Dan sees Phil's face become solemn.

"Bitch please," Shane says, "Like Mrs. Johnson would share something important with the community." He pauses, "Either way, how far away is it?"

"Not far, just between these mountains. Come on."

~~~~~

Phil slides between two bushes, slowly setting Dan down. "Hey, you can stand right?"

Dan nods, putting nearly all of his weight on his unhurt leg. Phil taps a series of rhythms onto the rock, a key pad popping out. He then types in a series of numbers, a small slit in the rock eventually appearing. It was hardly wide enough to slip inside. Dan can hear a loud beep ring through the room they were about to enter. 

Ryland (and Cheeto) slip inside first, Uno following. Shane then slides behind them, and Phil helps Dan through before slipping through himself. He presses a large button on the wall and the slit closes, a large clicking sound echoing through the building. 

"See? I told you they would make it," Louise's voice says, and a few lights in the hide out turn on. 

"Heeeeeyyyyyy," Felix says, and Dan turns his head. 

Felix and Louise were sitting on a small couch in a rather large room, and Louise was reading a book and looking like nothing happened. 

"Shit, dude, that gun really gotcha," Felix says, looking at Dan's leg.

Dan just grunts in response. 

"Oh, shoot, we need to get that bullet out," Louise says, stretching before standing up. "No pun intended." 

"So where are the other two?" Dan asks Felix, and Felix frowns.

"Right, about that," he sighs, "There was a huge explosion, and we got separated. They were with Tyler and Ethan, so they should be fine. Hopefully."

Louise then gives Uno a quick pat on the head before she grabs onto Dan's arm, ending the conversation. She leads him into a side room and lays him down onto a rather uncomfortable cot. 

Phil walks into the room and holds a rather crude pair of slender pliers, closing the door. "This is going to hurt," he mutters softly. 

"Just, get it over with-" Dan begins. Before he can comprehend what is happening, the pliers were shoved into his leg, gripping onto the bullet lodged in his thigh. He cries out, but the bullet was soon out of his leg. "Fuuuuuuck, shitshitshitshi-" blood was flowing out of the wound.

"Language, Daniel," Phil says, his hand gripping onto Dan's. He shoots Dan a little smirk, which causes Dan to roll his eyes. 

Louise grips her hand on to Dan's leg, her eyes narrowing. A bit of hair slips from out of behind her ear and covers her face. 

"Louise?" Phil says, looking away from Dan. "What's wrong? You're... distressed."

"I- can't..." she mutters under her breath. 

"What?" Phil replies. Dan looks at her, and she doesn't seem right.

"I- I don't know-" she coughs, her eyes widening. A bit of blood was coming out of her nose and dripping slowly down onto Dan's pants. She then collapses, her body violently shaking. 

"Louise!" Phil exclaims, running over to her. "Dan? What- what do we-"

Her body then stops shaking. In fact, she just stops moving at all. 

"Louise? Louise!" Phil exclaims again, shaking her lightly. 

"Don't you know, like, CPR or something?" Dan says quickly, sitting up and letting out a grunt of pain. 

"S- she was the doctor, I never-" Phil says softly. "You just, like, pump the chest right? It can't be that hard- and give some air-" Dan could tell that Phil's mind was spinning. Phil leans over her body and starts pumping her chest at a surprisingly regular rhythm. 

After thinking it over, Dan speaks. "I don't think whatever she died from was natural... CPR isn't gunna bring her back..." He says this softly, partially hoping Phil can't hear him. 

Phil frowns and takes a deep breath. "But- I have to do something-" His eyes well up with tears. "She was like a sister to me, Dan! She's always been there for me... through... everything..."

"I'm sorry-" Dan begins, but then the loud beeping sound rings throughout the chamber. 

"Help!" A voice yells.


	11. Chapter 11

"Help!" A voice yells. Mark. 

"Oh shit!" Shane's voice echoes. Dan hears footsteps clambering around, and then the click of the door. 

"Louise! Get in here!" A panicked voice says. 

"Uh..." Phil replies. "Something happened to Louise!"

"What?" Felix replies, "What do you mean? We don't really have time for-"

"She's dead!"

"Oh."

Phil stands and opens the door, his eyes widening. He quickly walks out of the room, leaving Dan to wonder what happened. He grunts and stands up, using the walls and the doorframe to keep him upright. His eyes then widen as well.

Jack was laying on the ground, presumably unconscious. His brown with green tips hair lays in a bloody pool on the floor. Where was the blood coming from, you ask? Just his left eye, where a bullet seems to have gone straight through his head and out the other side. Shane was leaning over his body. 

"Can't you do something?!" Mark exclaims, leaning over Jack as well. Dan doesn't notice Tyler and Ethan standing behind them. 

"I- I'm not a healer! I was j- just like a secretary person!" Shane mumbles, "I don't know medicine, I can't-"

"Look, you're our best shot," Mark takes a deep breath, "He's still breathing, and I don't think it hit his brain or anything vital. Please do something!"

Shane swallows, looking down at Jack. "I- I'll try, okay? But no promises. Just grab me a surgical needle with the thread stuff, and some antiseptic."

~~~~~

Jack's eye and... that entire side of his head looked disgusting, Dan wasn't gunna lie. It just looked like a mess of blood and thread, but Dan could tell Shane tried his hardest. He just wasn't looking forward to him stitching up his leg. 

Without warning, Shane walks up and jams a clean needle into Dan's leg, causing him to jump. "Damn! A little warning would have been nice!"

"Whoops," he sews a few more times, eventually tying a crude knot. "There. Done." Shane cuts it and walks away, getting a big hug from Ryland. Uno was licking his leg. Cheeto, on the other hand, was eating an old can of tuna he knocked off of a table. 

Tyler and Ethan (who have been surprisingly quiet, usually they were cracking jokes. Now isn't the best time for jokes) walk over and squat down next to Mark.

Phil is in the other room leaning over Louise's body. "Dan?" He calls out. 

"Yeah?"

"Come here for a second, please."

Dan grunts and carefully makes his way to Phil, trying not to pop his 'stitches' out. He leans on the door frame before taking a step into the room, seeing Phil hunched over Louise's body. He didn't seem to be crying anymore though. 

"What is it?" Dan asks softly. 

"She- she had some sort of a slow-acting bullet attached to the back of her head," he pulls something out of her hair and Dan cringes a little bit. It was a small, metal object with a long knife-like object sticking out of the back. 

"What the hell?" Dan asks, staring at the object. 

"I've never seen it before, it must have been brought from... you know..." Phil looks at it longer, as if the longer he stared at it, he would understand it. Apparently it worked. "Oh no."

Dan just tilts his head.

"I think this has a tracker attached to it," Phil slams against the wall, crushing it. Not that that would do any good. 

"Shit. Really?" Dan frowns, "We need to go."

"We- we can't," Phil mutters. "Jack is hurt, we can't just carry him around everywhere. We could fight them. And, look, we don't even know if the tracker works-"

"Phil, you and I know damn well that the tracker works. And with their weapons..." Dan takes a deep breath, "There's something else on your mind, isn't there?"

"My dad, he's still out there... he's gotta still be alive, right? He helped build this place. He knows we're here..." Phil looks to Dan, his face growing more solemn. "You don't think..."

"I don't know what to think."

"Okay, okay. I know. We need to leave, but- can we just wait an hour or so, please? I just want to make sure... you know... that he's not-"

"I get it, I do. But, if they make it here..."

"Please Dan. Just one hour. Then we tell them."

"Okay. Okay," Dan sighs, "I need to get a nap in, anyways."

It wasn't even a few seconds later that a fist is heard banging on the door in a rhythmic pattern.


	12. Chapter 12

Phil helps Dan out of the room as the door slides open, Mrs. Johnson sliding inside with her husband. Neither of them seem injured, just shaken up. Phil gives them a soft smile, but his smile is not reciprocated. His smile quickly faded. 

"Wait, wasn't my father with you-" Phil begins. 

"Miss Dabne and him went off on their own, and I... I don't think they made it. They went straight into the middle of it," Mrs. Johnson says. She doesn't seem too upset by it, just mildly annoyed. 

"Oh..." Phil frowns. "And you just let him leave?"

"Phil, I'm sorry. I really am," she doesn't look sorry. "I tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen."

Phil just rolls his eyes, turning to the group. "Pack up as many supplies as you can. We need to leave. Now."

"What? Why?" Mark says. He was sitting on the floor next to Jack, who was still unconscious. 

"They shot a tracking bullet into Louise, they know where we are."

"Oh, you have to be joking," Mrs. Johnson says. "I am not moving again." She smooths out her fancy shirt.

"Well, feel free to stay here. I don't think anyone will mind," Shane says from the other side of the room. This causes Mr. Johnson to snicker, but she doesn't seem to notice. 

"You sniveling little-"

"You do realize that we don't have time for this little feud of yours," Phil says loudly, narrowing his eyes at both of them. "We need to get out of here before they find us."

"Well where are we going to go, Philip? This is the safest place there is!" Mrs. Johnson protests. 

"Not. If. They. Know. Where. We. Are." Phil rolls his eyes. "And I suggest we go up into the mountains, for a few days at least. There are less animals living there, and it will be harder from them to navigate."

"But it's also harder for us to navigate, freezing-"

"So we can make a fire," Phil grits his teeth and takes a deep breath. Dan can tell that he is visibly annoyed, probably because she just abandoned his father. 

"Fine. Whatever. I'll wait outside for you idiots to get ready," she grabs her husbands hand and opens the door again, walking outside and then slamming it shut. 

"Bitch," Shane says, searching through he various boxes and cabinets. Ryland was near him, finding leashes and harnesses for Uno and Cheeto, and also trying to shove as many blankets in a duffle bag as he can. 

"Uh, Phil? How are we supposed to get Jack out of here?" Mark frowns, "I don't know if... you know... moving him is a good idea."

"Leaving him here to die is an even worse idea. And I think he's stable for now, so we can carry him," Phil replies before walking over and searching the cabinets, shoving as much non-expired food into his pockets as he can. Felix, Tyler, and Ethan join him. 

Dan walks over to a crate, digging inside. He then hears Mark talking to Jack, but no one else seems to notice. Dan looks out of the corner of his eye. 

"Come on, you gotta wake up man," Mark sighs, "I- I don't think I can do this without you." Mark shakes him lightly, and Jack still doesn't respond. His breathing was rather labored, but it was breathing. 

Mark leans over him, pausing for a moment in hesitation. He then plants a gentle kiss onto Jack's lips before sitting back up. Mark seems to have had surprisingly good timing with that kiss, because Jack wakes up with a slight jerk. 

"Damn, why didn't you do that earlier? You know, before I got shot," Jack mutters weakly.

Dan can see Mark blush and mutter something quietly, making Jack let out a wheezy laugh. 

"Ayyyyyyy," Felix says loudly, "Jacksepticeye's awake!"

"What the hell kind of nickname is Jacksepticeye?" Shane asks. He then opens an old can of soda, downing it. Ryland nudges him with his elbow, whispering something. Shane shrugs. 

"I don't know, but it sounds both lame and badass at the same time," Jack replies, grunting as he tries to sit up, "I like it." Mark helps him to his feet, Jack's arm dropping around his shoulder. 

Felix shoves a few cans in his pockets and yawns, looking to Phil, "So are we gunna go or what?"

Phil nods, picking up his gun from the floor. "Did anyone grab matches?"

Tyler nods, starting to speak before the door swings open. 

"Well come on then, we don't have all day. By the time we get to mildly safe place, it'll be nightfall again," Mrs. Johnson says from the other side of the door. 

~~~~~

A they travelled for what felt like forever, with the only sounds heard being footsteps and Uno barking at some three-headed squirrels. By the time they stopped the sun had begun to set. If it wasn't such a dangerous situation, Dan would say it was a beautiful day. Dan yawns as they start to set down the bags, and Phil makes a fire with ease. Tyler and Ethan were grabbing a ton of firewood and piling it in and setting the rest in a pile a bit away. 

Ryland lays a blanket down and sits, holding tightly on to the leashes. Shane sits next to him, opening up a few cans and giving them to Uno and Cheeto. He then opens up a bag of stale chips and shoves a handful in his mouth. Mrs. Johnson grabs her blanket in a huff, laying it down without a word. She sits down, clutching her gun. Her husband sits next to her. Tyler and Ethan do the same. Mark helps Jack down onto another blanket, and Jack seems to fall asleep almost instantly. 

Phil then lays down a blanket, laying down and yawning. He pats the blanket next to him. Dan lays down next to Phil, and Phil immediately wraps his arms around Dan and burrows his head into his back. He then sighs and sits up, "Uh, someone needs to take first watch."

"I can do it," Mrs. Johnson says.

Phil narrows his eyes, "Are you sure?" He looks to Dan, and he looks rather concerned. "I can do it."

"Phil, if we're going to make it through this, you have to trust me," she says. "I'm rather wake right now, and you look like you're about to fall asleep."

Phil frowns, "Fine. Wake me in an hour or so." He lays back down and closes his eyes. 

Dan soon drifts of to sleep, but is woken up a few hours later to hands pulling him up and wrapping around his mouth.


	13. Chapter 13

Dan's mind is spinning and he can't seem to focus on anything as he is pulled off of the blanket. His eyes dart around and he notices that everyone was sound asleep. Hell, even Uno and Cheeto. Dan swings his elbow back and tries to hit whoever his grabbing him, but it doesn't seem to affect them much. 

"Help!" He cries out, but the words are mumbled. He scans around more before eventually noticing Phil wasn't even there. Did they have him too? No, they couldn't. He would have fought back... he must have gotten up to pee. Curse his small bladder!

"Oh, I don't think anyone is going to hear you. Not for a few hours, anyway," the voice whispers from behind him. He recognized it immediately. Conrad. 

Dan is dragged backwards and soon released, his front shoved up against a nearby tree. "W-what does that mean?" Dan says after a few breaths. 

"Phil left to go do whatever Phil does, he's not anywhere nearby. And the others- well, I gave them some sleeping potion- but don't worry. They'll wake up," his hands wrap around Dan's, handcuffs sliding around his wrists. "I'd be more worried about they when they do wake up, though. Because they're going to try to come after you."

As Dan goes to speak, a bag is forced over his head. He tries to propel himself forward but is dragged backwards. 

~~~~~

At some point during the process, Dan had passed out. He was currently unconscious in a room with the bag removed from his head and his hands still handcuffed behind his back. A small lightbulb flickered overhead, making a soft crackling sound. 

Something is slammed against the door and Dan wakes with a jolt, grunting as he attempts to sit up. He gazes towards the door, his mind still not fully comprehending what was going on. But as soon as he remembers what happened, his heart begins to race. The door swings open and Dan pulls at the handcuffs and tries to push himself to his feet. Damn, he was sore. That must have to do with the fact he slept on a slab on concrete. 

A man walks in that Dan doesn't recognize. "Get- away- from me- you piece of shit-" Dan mutters weakly, his throat a bit sore. 

The man just lets out a snort-like laugh and grips onto Dan's arm, pulling him to his feet in one swift motion. He pulls him over to the opposite side of the room, setting him on a metal chair. Dan has no choice but to sit. 

"Look, it's nothing personal kid. I'm just following orders," the man says. "I remember you from school, actually. Dan, right? I was an eleventh year while you were a 9th. I don't think I actually even saw you talk."

Dan frowns and rolls his eyes, "Just let me out of here, come on-"

"Like I said, it's nothing personal," he cuts Dan off, letting go of his arm. "Just make this easier for both of us and sit here until they come."

"Who?"

The man, who Dan quickly remembers that his name is Brian, or Briar, or something (he was still pretty light headed), sighs, "They're some people who live here. For some reason they wanted to help us. I don't trust them, but-"

The door swings open again and Conrad walks in with a woman, who Dan recognizes as the head of security back on the ship. 

"Well hello, Daniel," she says. "I'm glad to see you're alive; everyone was worried sick back home."

"I doubt that," Dan says simply. 

She rolls her eyes, "Still have the attitude, I see. Anyways, I apologize for the malfunction. We had big plans for the mission, but we hadn't ran enough tests, apparently."

"Uh, ma'am, if you wouldn't mind, don't we need to get this going?" Conrad pipes up.

She sighs, "Um, I suppose I should get going, then. I will send guards to the perimeter." She walks out and gives a slightly-pained look to Dan before shutting the door. 

Brian/Brair/Brandon walks towards the door, "Is there, uh, anything you want me to fetch before you get started?"

"Hm, not at the moment. I'll let you know. But if you could lock the damn door, that'd be great," he frowns. "Now, before we get started, I just want to let you know that it's nothing personal."

"Wh-" Dan begins, before being abruptly cut off with a punch to the nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the short chapter; the next one will be longer, probably. And there will be only two chapters left, so I hope you enjoy!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter actually makes sense, cause I’m not sure it does. I kinda wrote this in a rush, so hopefully there aren’t too make errors. Not promises though.

Fuck.

Dan groans again as another fist plants into his stomach. “What the- hell- do you- want from me?”

Conrad leans down and looks Dan in the eyes. “Well, Danny boy, I need you to call out for your little Philly cheesesteak sandwich.”

“What?” He mutters. 

“You see, with your little boyfriend’s psychic powers, he seems to... latch on to the people he cares about. If someone he loves wants him to help them, he can figure out exactly where they are.”

Dan frowns, “That doesn’t make sense.”

“It doesn’t make sense to anyone. It’s the damn radiation, man. Instead of mutated faces, now it’s mutated minds,” he pauses, “Anyways, how do you think that he was there when his mother died? When I killed her?”

Dan frowns, looking him in the eyes, “Go to hell.”

Conrad rolls his eyes, “Oh, come on. Don’t even try that whole tough-guy act with me. I know you’re just a scared little bitch. You’re way out of your comfort zone here.” He leans down, his face getting uncomfortably close to Dan’s. “You will call out to Phil. And he will give himself up to them. And then I can go free.”

“What?” Dan tries to pull his head away, but Conrad grabs his face. 

“Why else do you think they wouldn’t have just killed me? They’re using me. They’ve got me and my two kids held hostage here. So you better squeal like a little pig and get this over with before they hurt my babies.”

“Look, we don’t have to do it like this. I know you and Phil have had differences in the past, but-“ 

Conrad snickers at that. 

“It doesn’t have to be like this. Phil can help us, he-“

Conrad then smacks him across the face, before leaning in and whispering into Dan’s left ear, “I don’t think you fully understand what’s going on here. Those space idiots are watching us right now, and are holding blades up to my children’s throats. If I so much as blink an eye the wrong way, they’re going to die. So, as I said, this is nothing personal.” He backs up, turning to the young man standing near the door. “Now, would you mind grabbing me a crowbar?”

 

~~~~~

Conrad swings the crowbar onto Dan’s stomach again and again, causing him to cry out in pain with each blow. He is intentionally not breaking the skin and using the dull parts of the bar; whether that is to be kind or just make this last longer, Dan isn’t sure. 

“Come on. He has to have heard you by now,” he swings it again, this time slamming it against Dan’s shin. “He does care about this little boy toy, doesn’t he?”

Dan grits his teeth, “Well maybe he’s not an idiot. He knows what you’re getting at.”

“Oh, trust me. I’ve dealt with him before. He thinks with his heart, not with his head,” he swings the crowbar again but stops before hitting him. He then leans over, suddenly sticking his finger into the bullet wound on Dan’s leg. Dan lets out a wail, his leg kicking back. Conrad grips on to the stitches and begins to pull, before alarms start to blare. He violently rips them out and runs to the other side of the room, swinging open the door and turning to Blair/Brian. “What the HELL is going on?”

“We need to go, now,” he replies, grabbing on to Conrad’s arm. 

“I’m not leaving without my little girls,” he swings the crowbar and hits his shoulder to disoriented him, running behind him and pressing the bar around his neck. “Where. Are. They?”

“Ah-“

He punches him in the gut. 

“Room 12a, code 2767,” he coughs out. 

Conrad runs off, and the other man starts to exit the room. Smoke starts to flow down the hallway, and the lights flicker. 

“Hey! Wait!” Dan yells out, “H-“ 

He runs out anyways, leaving Dan to try to stand on his own. “Shit!” He cries out, falling over as his legs just seem to collapse. He struggles against the handcuffs and tries to wiggle his feet out from under the chair. 

He coughs as more smoke pours in the room, and gunshots ring throughout the building. He then begins to look sort of like a worm as he squirms out of the room, leaving a trail of blood on the floor. As his head gets out of the door, a bullet narrowly missed his head. His eyes widen and he tries to push himself back in the room, but an arm grabs him, pulling him to his feet. 

Dan cries out, “Ah- w-“

“Give me my god damn children, you assholes!” Conrad yells. That’s who lifted him. “Now! I’ll kill this bitch!”

He raises a gun where the bottom of the barrel rests on Dan’s shoulder. He fires off a shot, and Dan hears a cry from the other side of the room. He can’t actually see anything. 

“They’re already dead!” A voice yells, and another shot fires, hitting Conrad directly in the eye. He collapses, and Dan falls backwards on top of him. Another shot is fired and it narrowly misses the tip of Dan’s nose.

“Dan? Dan!” A voice yells out. More gunshots fire. “Dan, where are you?” The voice sounds familiar. “Dan!”

“P- Phil?” Dan yells out weakly, slowly pushing himself upwards. “Phil!”

“Oh, god, Dan! I’m sorry!” Phil yells back, and Dan hears footsteps running towards him. 

“Phil, is that you?”

“Hold on Dan!”

More gunshots fire, and Dan sees three figures running towards him. One collapses, and another one turns around to fire more shots. The one stuff running towards him falls, and so does the shooter. 

“Phil!” Dan cries out again. “Phil! Where- are- you-“ He coughs, both the smoke and the stress of the situation causing his eyes to well up with tears. “Phil!” He coughs again, shoving himself to his feet. He stumbles and falls against a wall, and the wall was burning hot. A few seconds later, a piece of the wall collapses next to him, flames starting to engulf the room. 

“Phil!” Dan stumbles backwards, tripping over a body and falling over again. 

“Dan! Is that you?” Another voice says. “Come this way!” 

“F- Felix?” Dan tries to shove himself upward. “Hey! I- I need help!”

“Damn it!” A few gunshots ring out. “Okay! I’ll- just a second!”

Dan forces himself to his feet with a grunt, gripping onto the nearby doorframe with his handcuffed hands. He turns his head and sees Felix running towards him, illuminated by the flames. He then sees his body collapse, a spray of blood coming from his head. 

“N- Felix!” Dan stumbles over towards him, “No, no!” He then falls next to his body, time starting to slow. 

~~~~~

It feels like it has been weeks, months. Dan was on the verge of unconsciousness, and he refuses to believe that Felix was just shot in front of him. “H- help-“

A hand suddenly wraps around his arm and pulls him to his feet. He coughs, then coughs up blood, and then passes out (again).


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this is short, sorry ‘bout it. 
> 
> Also thanks if you stuck with the story til the end.

There is a knock on the door. “Dan?” A voice says. Dan doesn’t recognize the voice. “It’s time. Come on out.”

A small smile appears on Dan’s face, and he adjusts the collar on his shirt. He winces a bit as he stands; the wound from a year ago still gives him trouble sometimes. He walks over to the door, opening it slowly and looking at the man in front of him, who he soon recognizes as a farmer from down the street, who must be a part-time priest. 

“Are you ready?” He asks Dan, and Dan nods. “Good, everyone is waiting inside. Just wait for the cue from Jobeth, and then it will be your turn to walk inside.”

Dan would have never thought a year ago that he would be alive, and definitely not getting married to Phil. But yet here he is. About to have a wedding. A double wedding, at that. Jack and Mark decided to tie the knot at about the same time. 

Not that weddings really mean anything in the nuclear fallout, but it does to them. 

And now that the town was finally (nearly) done being rebuilt, people were finally starting to settle down again. 

Phil managed to gather as many ‘warriors’ as he could (meaning finding other survivors and teaching them how to shoot a gun). They raided the space-invader’s hideout (that’s what they are calling them), and they lost quite a few, with Felix being included. Once the town was rebuilt, they had a funeral. It was more honorary than an actual funeral, considering all of the bodies were burnt in the fire. The fire was actually the only reason they won. The space-invaders didn’t really think through how big of a fire hazard their base would be once on land. 

They evacuated as many as they could, but they haven’t been heard from since. Everyone waits for the day that more return, but for now they just have to live out their lives. 

It took nearly the entire year to rebuild the community. They started with the walls, and then built a bunch of make-shift houses that they could renovate later. The farms were up and running again within the first week. They got the power working only about two weeks ago, and rebuilt the stables for the two remaining horses. 

A majority of Conrad’s group made amends with the community and broke off from the others, building a town in the seaside. Dan had no idea that the ocean was so close (and so clean). He, Phil, Jack, and Mark all went there for a little get away about six months ago, but Mark refused to get on a boat. When they asked him why, he just said “I hate the ocean.”

Three good things came out of the trip:   
1\. They found a trading partner, benefiting both communities.   
2\. They discovered an old library that had nearly every comic book they lost.   
3\. Mark found a dog that he kept, and promptly named Chica. 

Last Dan heard, she was going to be the ring bearer at the wedding. 

Dan’s mind snaps back to the present, and he sees someone motioning to him. He adjusts the color of his shirt one more time as he walks into the room in front of him. Phil was already standing under the second ‘wedding arch’ made of water-stranded boards and a few flowers they must have found somewhere. A few are actually dandelions. Mark was standing underneath the nearly identical first arch, and the ‘priest’ was standing in front of both of the arches. 

Dan slowly walks down the isle and gazes around the room, seeing a few people sitting in rusted lawn chairs, noticing that Phil’s father was sitting in front. He doesn't have much time to look at the other faces before he trips on a loose board, falling face first. Phil has to run over and help him up. 

Jack soon walks in looking rather disgruntled as Chica runs out behind him, a pillow strapped to her back with four rings. She wiggles her butt so much that all of the rings fall off, and Jack laughs as he leans over to pick them all up. 

The next part of the wedding was mostly a blur, and Dan knows for sure that he sounded like an idiot. 

The next thing Dan actually pays attention to is when Phil grabs on to his face and plants a passionate kiss on his lips, and Chica letting out a cute howl as Mark kisses Jack. 

This was officially the happiest moment in Dan’s life.


End file.
